


Banzai Haiku

by stew (julie)



Category: The Adventures of Buckaroo Banzai Across The 8th Dimension (1984)
Genre: Character Study, Friendship, Gen, Haiku, Love, Music, Poetry, patience - Freeform, spirituality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1989-02-26
Updated: 1989-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:48:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/julie/pseuds/stew
Summary: Buckaroo contemplates life via haiku…





	Banzai Haiku

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** I am not a poet, and I'm not as smart as Buckaroo, so I don't know how I presumed… Written with humble respect for the intent, if not the true form.
> 
> **First published:** in my zine “Samurai Errant: Cavalier Tales Quixotic and Profane” #2 on 26 February 1989

# Banzai Haiku 

♦

**HOPE**

Cryogenic tank  
pale cheek, stubble-shadowed  
his ghost waits by me.

Two shadows in patient company –  
can cold science reunite them?

**PARADOX**

PEGGY

The pale bride lifeless  
winter steals the autumn rose  
envious of joy.

PENNY

Death is cheated  
her dark eyes meet mine once more –  
who can this spirit be?

PEGGY

Our two journeys through pain  
have blessed reward;  
her husband waits to greet her.

**TOMMY**

Vanity earned through  
hard work, poor times, little love;  
he survived, triumphant.

**UNTITLED**

I close my eyes  
and music gives me wings to fly  
closer to your truth.

♦


End file.
